The present invention relates to containers, and particularly refuse or recycling containers, which are resistant to animal access. The containers include a foot-activated latch and linkage which permits hands-free activation of a user access door and related chute opening into the container. Such containers have particular application in recreational areas where large animals, such as bears, endeavour to access any refuse within the container. Consequently, the basic structure is rugged, and able to withstand animal abuse while substantially eliminating access to the contents of the container.
Refuse or recycling containers often attract attention of animals, and consequently containers used in areas where wildlife is present must be able to withstand attempts by animals to gain access to refuse or other materials contained within the container. Various attempts to limit or prevent animal access have been employed, including weights, locks and concealed latches. However, such devices have also posed additional difficulties for users of the containers, inevitably requiring exact handling and manipulation by users.
One successful animal resistant container, manufactured by the Applicant herein under the trade-mark HID-A-BAG includes a latched hinged lid. The latch is recessed under a covering on the lid, and must be raised beneath the covering in order to release the lid. This requires a user to rotate his/her hand, palm upwards, to raise the latch within the enclosure. Many animals, particularly including bears, do not have a rotatable wrist and cannot operate such a latch. Nonetheless, such device requires manual manipulation by a user.
Many other latches, either hand or foot operated, involve a simple release movement such as depressing a lever pedal or push rod. The present invention is an interlocked foot-operated latch and linkage which opens a user access door, thereby leaving a user's hands free for access to the container. While foot-operated pedals and linkages are known to open container lids, such as a common kitchen waste basket, such devices are also operable by any downward pressure as may be exerted by an animal. The present invention provides a latch with an interlocked foot pedal, which inhibits simple downward pressure as may be exerted by an animal, thereby substantially preventing operation by an animal such as a bear.
The present invention provides a hands-free, foot-operable latch and linkage to open a container access door for a user, which is self-latching upon release of the foot pedal.
Further, the hands-free access for deposit of material into the container avoids manual contact with the container or user access door, thereby avoiding potential contamination of a user's hands from surfaces which may harbour bacteria or germs.